Utapri: The Next Generation
by rainediamond
Summary: Haruka has been with STARISH for five years now. One day she collapses during a concert. The guys take her to the hospital only to find out she's pregnant. But who is the dad? And what does Shining have to do with this? Plus, family secrets are revealed through Aijima Kotomi. Haruka x Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first Haruka x Everyone fanfic. If you don't like the possibility of one girl ending up with seven guys, don't read it. You have been warned. Please no flames.

Summary: Haruka has been with STARISH for five years now. One day she collapses during a concert. The guys take her to the hospital only to find out she's pregnant. But who is the dad? And what does Shining have to do with this?

Disclaimer: This is FAN-fiction. I do not own Uta no Prince Sama

Chapter 1: SHE'S WHAT!?

It was sunny and the perfect temperature for an open air concert, and that's just what STARISH was preparing for. They were performing tonight to announce the launch of their new album- Kono Eien no Ai (This Eternal Love).

Of course, they wouldn't be there if it weren't for their beloved composer. Haruka had been working tirelessly for months on the songs for their new album. Now it was their turn to show their appreciation for her by putting on one hell of a show.

As the sky began turning a brilliant gold with the setting of the sun, Haruka joined the guys in their dressing room. There was only an hour until showtime, and the twenty-two year old composer wanted to spend some time with her friends first.

"Oh, Haru-chan, come in!" Natusuki cheered, opening the door for her.

"Good luck, minna-san," Haruka said as she walked in.

Masato began, "It's all thanks to you Nanami-san. You put this group together, and you have been our amazing composer for five years. Without you, none of this would have been possible."

Haruka blushed, "E-eh, but it isn't just me! If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have gotten to Saotome Academy, and I wouldn't be who I am now."

"Enough of this talk," Ringo said as he passed by in the hallway, "how about you guys show Haru-chan the outfits Tomo-chan and I prepared for this concert."

The guys consented to do this, putting on a fashion show that made Haruka giggle. The outfits were stunning like usual, but the way the guys strutted with over-the-top sauciness made her cry from laughter. The all of the members of STARISH smiled at her affectionately.

"Showtime in five!" an intern called as he poked his head into the dressing room.

The guys were upset to be interrupted in their fun with Haruka, but they loved singing for her and their fans as well.

"Good luck, everyone!" Haruka cheered, high-fiving each of the guys on their way out of the dressing room.

"Enjoy, Princess Haruka," Cecil said as he kissed her hand with a flirtatious smile.

Syo swatted him away. "Oy, don't get to close!" he scolded as he and the others dragged Cecil towards the stage.

Haruka waved and smiled as the rounded the corner. 'Now to get to my seat...' she thought to herself. She watched them happily for the duration of the concert. When they were taking their final bows, she started to make her way back towards the stage to meet them.

Suddenly, she began to feel light-headed. A few minutes later, she blacked out near the dressing room.

...xXXx...

"That was awesome! I feel so pumped up right now!" Otoya cheered, fist-pumping the air.

"I agree," Tokiya stated, "it's invigorating to perform. I wonder what Nanami thought of this concert."

Ren smirked, "Yes, I'm sure the little lady was pleased."

Suddenly, they heard Cecil scream, "Haruka!"

The other six turned to look as Haruka collapsed. Masato barely managed to catch her in time before she hit the ground.

"AMBULANCE! Someone call and ambulance!" Tokiya shouted.

A stage hand called an ambulance, and within minutes, they heard the whine of the siren approaching.

Ren scooped Haruka up, thinking she was a bit heavier than usual, and carried her out the back door. Pushing through the crowds of fans, they made their way to the ambulance, all of them climbing in to the relatively small vehicle.

An hour later, the seven men sat in the waiting room, anticipating any news on Haruka's condition. Over the course of the hour, Tomochika and Ringo had joined them in waiting.  
After what seemed like an eternity, a single doctor emerged, the boys jumped up and followed him into a spacious room.

"Is she alright?" Masato asked in concern.

"She should be fine, she was just a bit dehydrated, and if I had to guess, she didn't eat enough today," the doctor replied. "Which one of you is her husband?"

"She isn't married,"Cecil explained.

"Her boyfriend then?"

Ringo smirked a bit, looking at the guys, "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Why is this so important?" Syo questioned.

"She is two months pregnant, that's why," Doctor Komiyama responded.

"She, she, she's WHAT!" Syo screamed.

"WHAT!" The guys screamed so loudly that it shook the building.

"As much as I would like to say it was me, I haven't touched the lady," Ren pondered.

"Well don't look at me!" Cecil cried.

Masato said, "I ever touched her."

"It wasn't me," Syo added.

"HAHA. Wrong, wrong wrong!"

Tomochika squeaked, "Oh no, not that voice."

Shining Saotome's head popped out of the air vent in the wall, followed shortly by the rest of his body. "True that none of you are Miss Nanami's boyfriend, but you are all the fathers."

"HUH?"

"You see, after your debut, I was determined to create the next generation of idols. STARISH and Miss Nanami together can create the 'happy pulse' that many search their whole lives for, and never find. I thought that if she were to have your children, then I could create a generation of super idols. The first three years of agency check-ups for Miss Nanami were to test her body's physical capacity. She passed with flying colors, she should be fine carrying multiple children. When she had her appendectomy last year, I had them remove some eggs to be fertilized. Then I had sperm samples collected from the seven of you a few months ago during your check-ups. During her most recent check-up, I had her impregnated by my private doctors. You are all the possible fathers."

"YOU DID WHAT!" everyone screamed at him.

"How could you do something like this?" Tokiya asked, barely controlling his rage.

Shining ignored him and continued talking,"To prepare for any inconveniences, a mansion is being prepared for your use, the 'no love' rule has been retracted, and the Shining Agency will pay for your cost of living. However, be warned that road ahead will be long and difficult. Adieu." With that, Saotome vanished.

"How many babies is she carrying?" Ringo asked the doctor.

Snapping out of his shock, the doctor replied, "It's hard to tell yet, but at least seven."

"Seven!" Tomochika exclaimed, "Oh, Haruka!"

"We- We're going to be fathers," Otoya said as he let out an uneasy breath of air.

**Raine: So, that was chapter one. Please R&R, let me know what you think. Also, I will be trying to post a poll (if I can figure out how to) to determine if this fanfic will be just Haruka x STARISH, or if I should add Quartet Night, HEAVENS, or the teachers in later chapters. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. What Now?

Chapter 2: What now?

Raine: Hi, welcome to chapter two of my Utapri fanfiction! Exciting stuff. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Uta no Prince-sama, I would not be on fanfiction, would I?

"Even after STARISH was formed, I still wanted to be the only one in her heart," Ren whispered.

Tokiya nodded, "I wanted to be with her, but I had no intention of sharing her as anything but a composer."

Otoya looked back and forth between the two of them. "I always dreamed of having a family with Nanami one day, maybe not like this, but she needs us right now. I'm sure we all dreamed of having her to ourselves, having families with her," the guys all blushed, remembering their fantasies, "but we need to be here for her. She was here for us, and now, if she will have me, I am going to give her and the babies all of my love, forever."

"I agree," Cecil began, "Haruka has been there for all of us. She helped us find our passion, inspired us, saved us, she helped us grow, she brought us together and created STARISH, and if I am good enough for someone like that, well that is more than enough for me. I know none of us wanted to share her, but I know I only want to be with her, no matter what."

Syo looked over at Haruka's still unconscious form. "She understood my passion, and over time, I fell more and more in love with her. If she'll have me, I want to be with her forever."

Natsuki smiled at Syo and looked at the young woman carrying his child. "Haru-chan is the most important person to me. She has accepted me- all of me- for who I am. Being with her every day is more than enough to make me the happiest man in the world."

"She gave me hope when I was lost, and she was kind to me even after I was cold and cruel. She liked me and my singing as Ichinose Tokiya, not just Hayato. She gave me heart and love. If she will still have me, I will stay with her and love her with all my soul, eternally."

"Nanami-san has a shy kindness that is both endearing and inspiring. She loves everyone and wants to make everyone happy. When I first saw her, she was singing with children in a park. Seeing her inspired me to pursue my love for music. She gave me the courage to be in the musical, and she has stirred feelings deep in my heart. I am in love with her, and if I must share  
this angel, at least it is with my friends and not someone like Otori Eiichi," Masato concluded.

Ren smirked at the thought. "I suppose that is true." He stroked Haruka's cheek gently. "This lady, she stirred passion in my soul. She made me love music, and when I fell in love with the music, I fell in love with the girl writing it too."

After agreeing to love and care for Haruka, the seven guys waited anxiously for her to wake up. After a few minutes, her eyelids began to flutter, and she stirred slightly.

"Minna-san, what happened?" she asked, looking at their faces in concern.

"Haruka, you are pregnant," Tomochika replied, deciding to break the news herself.

"EH!? But how is that possible? I haven't slept with anyone!"

The boys let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Shining had you impregnated by all of them," Ringo announced, pointing at STARISH.

"Oh dear!" she squeaked, putting a hand on her stomach, "how many are there?"

"At least seven," Tokiya answered her cautiously.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be more trouble for all of you," Haruka panicked.

"We discussed it while you were sleeping, and if you will have us, we all want to be with you and only you, Haruka. We all love you with all of our hearts," Cecil spoke for all of them.

"But, where are we going to live, and, oh, I have never had a baby before! Neither have you guys! What if I am a terrible mother?"

Tokiya put his hands on her shoulders to try to calm Haruka down. When she didn't stop worrying, he surprised them all by placing a brief, but sweet kiss on her lips.

The other guys glared at him while Haruka finally stopped talking and looked at him. "Haruka," he further surprised her by using her given name, "pardon my forcefulness, but you are a wonderful, beautiful woman. There is no other woman on this planet with whom I would want to be with. I am positive that you will make a fantastic mother, so relax, you are startling the babies."

"Oh," that was the only sound that escaped her lips as she nodded at his words.

Natsuki said, "Shining is having a mansion built for us now, he is paying for everything, and he has removed the 'no love' rule for all of us."

"I believe that is a good place to start," Masato interjected.

"I am going to be strong," she began as she took a deep breath. "I love all of you so much. You have all helped me find myself and become stronger. I didn't plan on this, but I love you guys, and I will love our babies too."

She smiled shyly at the seven men who had changed her life, and her best friends, Tomo-chan and Tsukimiya-sensei. She could, no she would, get through this. After all, she had the love of seven wonderful men and the support of her friends.

Then a thought struck her, "What am I going to tell my family!?"

Raine: Chapter two finished. The next chapter will introduce Haruka's nameless parents and her grandmother. Then, the guys will call their parents. That can only result in a mess. Read on to find out. Stay tuned until next time, and thanks for reading!


	3. Meet the Family

**Chapter 3: Meet the Nanami Family**

**Raine: Hi! It's time for my exciting new chapter of Utapri: The Next Generation. Time to meet Haruka's unnamed parents. How are they going to react to their daughter being with seven men? Read to find out, and please review! Also, please answer the poll up on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Utapri. I wish I did, though.**

"All right, we'll see you then. Hai! I love you, too. Bye." Haruka put the silver phone back in its cradle on the cold granite countertop. She turned to face STARISH, drawing a deep breath. "So, I told Obaa-chan that we would like to visit her this weekend. She said that it was a wonderful idea and she is preparing the guest rooms as we speak."

The guys had various emotions at the news. Otoya looked excited to see Haruka's grandmother again, completely forgetting that she might not take the news well. Cecil was ecstatic at the thought of meeting the wonderful lady who had raised his beloved Haruka. Tokiya was contemplative, worried about the possibility of a negative reaction, and what to do in case of such an event. Syo wore a blank expression, but his mind was in a turmoil, trying to figure out how to explain their situation to anyone and not sound like he needed to be admitted to a psych ward. Natsuki was thinking about the countryside. He grew up on a small farm when he was a child, so he was excited to see the rolling pastures and open air he missed in the city. Masato was practicing his calligraphy, but his shaking hand betrayed his internal state.

Ren just smirked at the rest of them, deciding t make the most of their distracted states. He placed his hand under Haruka's chin and brought her in for a passionate kiss. Haruka squeaked in surprise, but she soon lost herself in the kiss, letting out a slight moan when his tongue brushed her lips.

"Okay, that's enough," Cecil declared as he pulled Ren away from their princess.

"Don't worry, Lady, I'm sure we'll get to continue later," he said with a seductive wink. Haruka turned ten shades of scarlet at his statement.

...xxXXxx...

Three days later, when Friday finally rolled around, the guys woke up to find Haruka, pale and sweaty, leaning against the side of the toilet. She was panting slightly, her eyes closed as a pained expression furrowed her brows and twisted the hearts of the men.

Otoya gently helped her to her feet while Cecil brought over a cool washcloth to get her cleaned up. Haruka gingerly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She smiled at them ruefully as she said, "I didn't expect to get morning sickness this far into the pregnancy. I was hoping I wouldn't get it at all."

"It's all right, Haruka," Tokiya said sweetly, "you are doing wonderfully, and we are all here for you. Here," he said, "look at how well the babies are doing."

Haruka smiled at the sonogram pictures they had gotten two weeks ago when they found out they were going to be parents. Since then, Haruka had been trying to adjust to the pregnancy, she wore looser clothing so people who didn't know wouldn't get suspicious, and because it made her feel less restricted. She was trying to become more casual with the guys, addressing them by their given names, and them her. Whenever she was having a hard time with the pregnancy and all of its circumstances, she would look at the sonogram to cheer herself up. The babies and their fathers were her source of strength.

Now, for the first time since getting the news, Haruka was wearing a shirt that showed her figure. It was just a plain gray t-shirt with a slight v-neck, but it showed her growing baby bump.

Natsuki was the first to notice this. His eyes grew wide. She is so cute, and our babies will be too! He walked over to Haruka. "Look, Haru-chan, you can see the babies growing," he exclaimed excitedly.

The pinkette looked down over her slightly larger breasts, and saw that you could indeed see that she was pregnant. She placed one hand on the protruding bump under her shirt.

The guys stared in wonder at the proof of their future. Natsuki looked at Haruka, a question in his eyes. She nodded with a sweet smile, so he gently placed one of his large hands on her abdomen. His eyes lit up and a huge grin graced his features.

"This is amazing! We've known for two weeks now, but this makes it feel so much more real. Thank you for going through with this Haru-chan," he whispered the last part in her ear before kissing her soft pink lips. He pulled back a moment later, still grinning.

Masato cleared his throat, uncomfortable because of the kiss. "We should make sure that we have all of our belongings gathered for the trip. We should leave here around two o'clock if we plan to be there in time for tea and dinner."

Everyone moved into the kitchen, searching for breakfast. Ren threw together a breakfast feast of omelets, french toast, and orange juice before everyone headed back to their dorm rooms for  
last-minute packing and showers.

Ren and Masato walked back to their room in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable one. Neither had planned on their future going like this, but they were making the best of it. Ren sighed. He had to admit, if the little lamb had chosen someone eventually, the other six would be heart broken. Having to share, but having part of her was better than not having her at all.

Masato's thoughts were similarly contemplative, but he was pondering how to be a better father to his child than his father was to him. He would never want his child to fear him or be uncomfortable around him. He was determined to be gentle and loving, so he would be attentive to Haruka, and later their child. He wanted to be an active father and partner.

...xxXXxx...

Hours later, everyone was packed into the car like sardines. Haruka was sitting in the passenger seat beside Ren, who was driving. Tokiya was sitting in the middle of the middle row, trying to ignore the two high energy boys beside him as he read a book about parenting. Natsuki was unusually quiet as he daydreamed in the back seat, his emerald eyes drifting out the window to look at the fluffy clouds and blue sky. Masato was meditating in the back row, occasionally pulled from his thoughts by a pothole in the road. Syo was listening to music on his iPod and humming along to the Prince of Fighting theme song. Otoya was poking Tokiya from one side while Cecil pestered him from the right. Eventually Haruka pointed out a dirt road running through a meadow of pastel flowers and knee-high grasses.

"Ah," Ren said, "I remember this from the the time we came to retrieve you before our first debut."

"No fair!" Cecil whined, "I never got to see Haruka's house before!"

They soon pulled up to the house, and Ren cut the engine. Haruka's grandmother appeared in the doorway, and she moved down the steps to pull her only granddaughter into a hug.

"Oh, Haru-chan, it's so good to see you again! Your songs have been doing so well, I enjoy listening to every album!" She turned to the seven young men emerging from the car. "Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter all these years, and welcome to my home."

"It is wonderful to officially meet you," Tokiya said before bowing. "Haruka has told us many wonderful things about you."

"No need to be so formal, dear. Please, won't you come inside?"

Soon, they were seated in the living room as her grandmother served a sweet, herbal tea. No one talked, they all just listened to the soft hum of the fan whirring overhead.

"Haru-chan," her Obaa-chan began gently, "is there something you want to tell me?

"E-eh! How did you know?"

Her grandmother just smiled. "Haru-chan, I raised you, I can tell when something is bothering you."

"W-we-well y-you see, I-I-I'm, I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted as she buried her face in her hands.

The guys jumped and sweat-dropped at her outburst. Her grandmother's face was frozen in surprise.

Tokiya turned around at the sound of something hitting the ground. His curious expression became startled when he spotted a middle-aged couple and two young men standing in the doorway. The thud had come from the older man dropping his suitcase. A look of outrage was evident in his weathered features. The woman's face was frozen in a startled gasp.

"What are you looking at Toki-" Otoya began, but stopped upon seeing the couple. The older man's golden eyes were glaring at each of the men sitting on the couches.

Haruka looked up and gasped at the couple. "M-Mama? Papa?"

"Hello, Haru-chan," the pink-haired woman said softly.

**A/N: Yay! Cliff hanger! Who are the two young men? What is going to happen now? How will everyone react? Are the two men competition?**

**Stay tuned to find out. Please answer the poll that is up on my profile! Please review or comment! Thanks for reading! ~Raine**


	4. Explaining

**Raine: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait, I had a bunch of midterms to study for and take, but now I'm on break! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It's much appreciated! Now on to the exciting stuff! Drumroll please!**

* * *

"Haruka!" her father sputtered in outrage, "which of these men did this to you?!"

"Relax, dear," her mother tried to soothe, but her own voice was shaking.

One of the two young men stepped forward, eyeing STARISH with distaste, "Haru, which of these guys touched you?" His hands curled into menacing fists as his glare attempted to intimidate the men.

"Kaito-nii, please don't hurt them!" Haruka cried as she stood up and stopped her black-haired brother from hurting STARISH.

The guys refused to let Haruka stand up for them, so the seven encircled her, protecting their princess from harm.

Tokiya leveled his lapis lazuli eyes with Kaito's icy orbs as he spoke calmly, "None of us have touched her, but all of us are taking responsibility for the babies."

Haruka's mother squealed, "BABIES?! Plural! Oh, Haru-chan, how many are there? What are you going to name them? Oh, this is so exciting!"

The guys flinched back as Haruka's mother started sparkling in exuberance. She was off in Kira-Kira-Sparkle Land at the idea of having grand-babies to spoil. Her blue eyes glazed over as she began daydreaming.

Haruka's father looked at his wife, "Minori! That isn't the issue! Someone touched my little Haru-chan! They need to pay, and take responsibility! Help me, damn it!"

Minori pouted at him, "But Shintaro-koi, Haruka doesn't look upset about this, does she? Besides, I was her age when we had Kaito." She trailed off a bit, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her husband.

Shintaro blushed at his wife before turning to Haruka's grandmother, "Mother, please help me out here!"

She ignored her son and turned to her granddaughter. "Haru-chan, are you happy?"

Haruka nodded, linking hands with Cecil and Syo while Ren hugged her from behind.

"Haru-chan, which of these young men is the father?" her grandmother asked gently.

Haruka opened her mouth to explain, but before she could say anything, a familiar laugh echoed around everyone. The Nanami family looked around in confusion while STARISH and Haruka just sighed.

Soon enough, Shining burst into the living room in a flash of red and a puff of smoke, having never stopped laughing.

Both young men looked at him in confusion; Haruka's grandmother sighed, knowing about the mischief he causes from Haruka's letters; her parents just stared at him slack-jawed.

Haruka's mother was the first to snap out of it. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "You're Shining Saotome! I am a huge fan of yours! Your song, 'Owing it to Love', was the reason I met Shintaro. Can I get your autograph?" she asked as she bounced around the celebrity.

Haruka, Kaito, Shintaro, the other young man, and Obaa-chan sweat-dropped at Minori's behavior, while STARISH stared at the woman; wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Shining seemed taken aback that someone had interrupted him, or could act crazier than he himself. "But of course, Mrs. Nanami," he said smoothly, handing her an autographed photo that he pulled out from his jacket pocket. "What did you mean, saying that my song is the reason you met Mr. Nanami?"

Minori got a nostalgic look in her eyes as she recounted the story. "Well, it was the day that your new CD was coming out, and I just had to have it, so I decided to go out to the shopping district, but like Haru-chan, I have a terrible sense of direction...I got terribly lost. I even got stuck on a crosswalk after the light changed. The oncoming driver wasn't paying attention, I was going to die, until a strapping young man rescued me. That was the day I met the love of my life." She turned lovey-dovey eyes to her husband. "We were married in the next month, and then Kaito was born the following year. Without your song, I never would have gone out that day, and if I hadn't gone out, I wouldn't have met my knight in shining armor."

Shining put a hand under his chin as he pondered his next course of action. "Mrs. Nanami, I have come to inform you and your family of some important information. Just before I entered, Miss Nanami was about to explain the situation, I think I may be able to help with that. You see, your future grandchildren do not have a single father, but instead, all of STARISH are the fathers."

Shintaro and Kaito had veins throbbing on their foreheads while the amber-eyed young man stared at STARISH in surprise. "And I don't suppose you had anything to do with this, right?" Shintaro managed to growl between clenched teeth.

"That is correct. I am sorry, but the whole thing is really my fault, your daughter has just been kind enough to go along with it. You see, Miss Nanami's songs when combined with STARISH's voices are magic. My song 'Owing it to Love' had just barely tapped the surface of something called the 'Happy Pulse'. When STARISH sings your daughter's songs, they are able to fully tap into this magical pulse. That is why I wanted to have the next generation of idols also be able to tap into the Happy Pulse."

"What sort of crap is this!" Kaito shouted. "You had my sister become pregnant for some sort of 'magic'? I don't believe you!" Kaito started walking up to Shining.

"Ah, please listen to one of their songs before you try to kill me."

Haruka sat at the well-loved piano and began to play her heart out. "Map of the Future" could be heard as her fingers tickled the ivories. The guys began to harmonize as her family and Shining were whisked into the world of music, surrounded by warm feelings and stars.

Shintaro looked around, and spotted Haruka smiling more beautifully than he had ever seen before. She looked so happy playing piano among the members of STARISH. He looked at the faces of the young men, their faces mirrored his when he married Minori. That look, she was their everything, the sun, moon, and stars in their sky.

When the song ended, Kaito was still glaring at STARISH and Shining, but it was half-hearted. He sighed. "Listen up, it's clear to me that you buffoons make my imoto-chan happy, but if you ever hurt her, I will kill you. Am I clear?"

Masato shook his hand, "I believe that is more than fair. Thank you for your support."

Shintaro sighed in defeat. He refused to look at STARISH. "L-listen. Take care of my little princess. I am not ready for her to leave the nest, but I trust you to take care of her," his voice trailed off and he started sobbing. He turned to his wife, "Minori, my little baby is going to have babies!" STARISH was taken aback by the sudden change in character.

Minori rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay dear, Haru-chan is happy, and that is what matters most."

Haruka sent a grateful look to Shining before she walked over to help soothe her papa. The amber-eyed young man continued staring at Haruka. All he could think about was how beautiful she had become since he last saw her.

Haruka's mother faced her when Shintaro's sobs had started to subside. "So, Haru-chan, how many babies are you having, and how far along are you?"

Haruka smiled weakly before answering, "I am two and a half months along, and we don't know for sure how many babies there are yet, but there are at least seven."

Haruka's father heard this and began a fresh round of sobs. Minori bit her lower lip in concern, "Will you be alright Haru-chan? After all, you were very sickly as a child. Can you handle the pregnancy with that many children?"

"Let me assuage your concerns," Shining interjected, "Miss Nanami took some physical tests from my very best doctors. I have been given the all-clear. Her body will be perfectly capable of carrying the babies and she will be able to have other children later in life if she chooses to."

Minori and Obaa-chan sighed in relief. The two young men let out breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

The amber-eyed young man, who had remained mostly unnoticed throughout the discussion, suddenly walked up to Haruka, and pulled her into a tight hug. He closed his golden eyes as he buried his nose in her pink hair, inhaling the scent of raspberries. His long purple hair fanned around them at the movement.

STARISH drew in a collective gasp as the leaped to their feet.

Haruka looked at the young man, smiled, and opened her mouth, "Hello-"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. My poll about the pairing has closed. The verdict? Just STARISH x Haruka. I may throw in some of the other guys flirting with her, but it is primarily STARISH. I have written half of the next chapter, so expect an update soon!**

**Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you liked or disliked (but no flames please).**


	5. Meet Kei

**Raine: Hi guys, I felt bad leaving you hanging for so, long, so here is another new chapter! Please R&R and enjoy!**

** ZeroRose90, you're right that the mystery guy's appearance was based partially off Yunoki Azuma from La Corda D'oro, but also Fujisaki Nagihiko from Shugo Chara.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this series.**

* * *

Haruka looked at the young man, smiled, and opened her mouth, "Hello Kei-nii." She hugged her brother back, wrapping her arms around his back, matting his long violet hair.

"Kei-nii?" Natsuki asked, his bright green eyes showed his confusion.

Syo's brows furrowed as he added, "But, he doesn't look like anyone else here."

Haruka smiled at STARISH before declaring, "He is adopted."

Obaa-chan wrung her hands and said, "It's more complicated than that, dear."

Shintaro, who had finally stopped crying, said "I think I can explain this one." He cleared his throat, straightening up to his full six feet. He looked around, as if trying to find something to help him explain, but he sighed, resigned to explain alone.

"Before I met Minori, I was in love with a woman named Sakura. When I met Sakura, Kei was just a baby. When we got married, I became Kei's father; both legally and otherwise, I had become attached to the little guy. Sakura died tragically in a car wreck on Kei's second birthday. She had been bringing Kei home from Tokyo Park, and I was going to meet them for dinner. Fifteen minutes after the time she should have been home, I began to get worried, but I didn't think much of it, she was always late. When they were an hour late,I went out driving, looking for my wife and son, but all I found was a pile of wreckage that had recently been on fire. The firefighters gave Kei to me, he had been spared of all but a nasty gash, but Sakura had taken the main hit. It was a hit and run accident, she was dead on impact." Shintaro lowered his head.

He continued on, "I raised Kei alone until I met Minori later that year, the day of the CD release. After saving her life, she wanted to have coffee with me, but I told her I needed to pick up my son from daycare, she smiled and told me that I must be great father. She loved Kei instantly, and he loved her too. It was less than a year before we married, then we had two of our own."

Ren decided to watch Kei's features throughout the story in order to judge the new man's character. Kei's amber eyes saddened at the mention of his birthmother and the car accident. He fiddled with his hair nervously, at one point, just barely revealing a puckered pink line of scar tissue that ran along his hairline on the right side of his face.

"When the kids were little," Shintaro continued, "Kei was a great onii-san. He helped take care of Haruka when she was sick. He would sit through her tea parties and read picture books to her, he even played his flute for her. Haru would become so excited," Shintaro's eyes welled with tears slightly at the happy memory, "she wanted to learn the flute too, but she got very ill before she has the chance." A bitter smile adorned Kei's face, presumably because he was thinking of when his sister became sick. "When Haruka was sent here to try and get better, Kaito cried for weeks." Kaito's cheeks turned a slight pink at his father's words. Haruka smiled at him, trying to ease the embarrassment. "To make Kaito feel better, Kei would play toy cars with him even though Kei never really liked toy cars himself."

Minori and Obaa-chan smiled peacefully, their eyes closed as they remembered the past.

Ren noticed Kei blush a little at the mention of Haruka, so he decided to further scrutinize this man.

Haruka was now sitting down with Ren to her left, so he decided to wrap his right arm around her shoulders, watching the dark flash in Kei's eyes. Feigning innocence, Ren gently placed a hand on Haruka's stomach, pretended to be surprised by something, and placed a gentle kiss on Haruka's cheek.

She turned a light pink at Ren's kiss, but Ren was focussed on the look on Kei's face. His eyes didn't show brotherly over-protectiveness, no. They showed unmistakeable jealously. He also barely held back what Ren thought would have been a territorial growl.

Ren came to the conclusion the the dude definitely had a sister complex, big time. Ren didn't know whether he should smirk in amusement, or regard the guy as a serious threat. He sighed, best not to do anything yet. They were on thin ice with the old man and the other brother already.

...xxXXxx...

After a relatively peaceful dinner where no one was killed, Obaa-chan showed everyone to their rooms. Like usual, they would be sharing. Without even speaking, the boys split off into their usual roommate pairings. Tokiya and Otoya disappeared into the first room, setting their bags beside the sleeping mats. Ren and Masato went next, into the middle room. It was a little bit tighter than the first room, but it would work just fine for the night.

The last room was the largest, but not by a lot. There were three mats laid out here, so Cecil joined Natsuki and Syo. Haruka disappeared by herself into a room across the hall from the last room. Kaito went into the room across from Ren and Masato's room, his arms crossed as he muttered to himself in what what Syo decided was German, and by the sound of it, he was cussing.

Obaa-chan and Haruka's parents went to the other side of the house to settle in for the night. Kei's room was across from Tokiya and Otoya's, but instead of retiring to bed, he disappeared outside to clear his head.

...xxXXxx...

Kei sat on the edge of the porch, resting his head on his hand, releasing and aggravated sigh. The early spring wind playfully tugged at his long hair, and nipped at his fair skin.

He had never come so close to losing his cool before. He had promised himself to never let anyone know about his feelings for Haruka, but that damn idol had known just the right way to push his buttons!

Kei knew that he should not have feelings for his sister, but a little voice in the back of his head reminded him, 'she isn't your blood sister.'

He groaned, 'Great, now I'm schizo." She may not have been related to him by blood, but he grew up with her as his sister. 'She only loves me as an older brother,' he thought dejectedly, burying his face in the crook of his right arm, letting his violet locks form a cloak around his face and body.

Then the little voice whispered, 'Does she, or is it more?'

...xxXXxx...

Haruka sat at her old desk, one hand resting on her swollen midsection while she hummed a tune and wrote the music on a previously blank sheet. Her humming was gentle and sweet, growing stronger and surer with every breath she took.

When she finished the tune, she smiled, looking down at the sheet of music that now captured her newest melody. She sighed contentedly, pulling out a picture from her white bag. It was her and her boys, gathered for a photo before one of their concerts back in september.

Suddenly, a gust of chilly March wind forced her window open, making her light green curtains flutter in the moonlight. Haruka jumped up, hurrying to close the windows as she drew her pastel blue cardigan tighter.

When the windows were finally closed, she turned to her bed, startled when she saw Kei sitting there.

"Goodness! You scared me Nii-san!" She was more surprised than annoyed, but she stopped scolding him when she noticed an unusual darkness in his golden eyes.

"Nii-san?"

"...Haruka," he said so suddenly that she jumped again.

"Yes?"

"Do I always scare you?"

"Wha-?"

He cut her off. "Does it scare you when I do this?" he asked as he jumped to his feet, coming closer slowly. "Or this?" He pushed her against a wall, covering her mouth with his hand.

Her eyes widened in shock. She stared up at her brother in confusion. What was going on?!

...xxXXxx...

Natsuki lay awake in bed. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't seem to get comfortable without his Piyo-chan plush all around him when he slept. He dragged himself out of bed, taking one last glance at Syo and Cecil who were both sound asleep.

Maybe a glass of water or a short walk would help. As Natsuki exited the bedroom, he heard a strange noise. He listened closely. It was a muffled squeak that came again shortly, and it was coming from behind Haruka's bedroom door.

Natsuki rapped his knuckles gently on the door frame, but no further response came. He pushed the door open gently and he froze in shock at what he saw.

Haruka was pinned up against a wall, Kei was holding her arms high above her head while his mouth ravaged her soft pink lips.

* * *

**A/N Dun, Dun, Dun! I bet you didn't see that one coming! This chapter is a little longer than usual, and I tried to add some more description. The chapter(s) with the guys' families will be much shorter and then there will be a few more surprises.**

**Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**


	6. Becoming Whole

**A/N: So, I left you on a cliffhanger for the previous chapter, now here is the continuation. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

Nastuki froze in shock and horror when he caught Kei forcibly kissing Haruka. His permanent smile slowly curling turning into a dark frown. Haruka's beautiful honey colored eyes were wide open in shock as she stood helplessly with her hands pinned above her head. She was being held by one of Kei's much larger hands while the other trailed ghost-like caresses over her porcelain skin. Her small frame was just barely covered by a short babydoll nightgown that was as white as the full moon outside the window, her blue cardigan lay on the floor. She shivered, whether from cold or fear, Natsuki did not know.

Finally regaining the ability to move, Natsuki approached Kei, his cheerful green eyes growing darker, more dangerous. "Let her go," he said with forced politeness and a tight smile. Kei ignored the other man and continued to kiss his sister.

Natsuki went to place a hand on his shoulder, but Kei forcibly slapped it away, never stopping his attack on Haruka's ivory skin. Natsuki stumbled back, falling onto Haruka's soft, lavender carpet, his face now hidden by messy golden curls.

"Stay out of it, Idol-boy," Kei growled. "For twelve years I hid my feelings, but now I'm done with pretending to be a good onii-san. This is between Haruka and I."

"Oh yeah?" a new voice questioned. Kei ignored the man, not sensing the impending danger. He was too busy kissing Haruka's neck while the golden-eyed girl squirmed to notice the cracking of knuckles and a dark, almost evil chuckle.

Natsuki looked up to reveal that his glasses had fallen and Satsuki was out. "Let me show you something Lover-boy, Haruka is mine."

Satsuki growled, something low, primal, and murderous as he pulled Kei off of Haruka and punched him in the jaw. Haruka gasped as Kei stumbled back against her white bedroom wall, a little blood trailing down his chin from his newly split lip.

Kei chuckled almost as darkly before he lunged at Satsuki. Satsuki smirked, easily flipping the older man onto his back with a resounding "thud".

Haruka's knees gave way as she fell to the carpet, watching the fight with a sort of resigned horror. Then, Kei did the impossible, he landed a punch on Satsuki, but not before Satsuki had kicked him in the gut. Kei stumbled back, spitting a bit of blood, wincing slightly in pain.

Haruka had had enough! Both of these men were important to her, and she was not about to let them kill each other. Just as they began circling each other like vultures for another round, she jumped to her feet, quickly racing over to Satsuki. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe. "Please stop! Please stop," she begged, her amber orbs searching his emerald ones.

Satsuki looked down at the girl he loved in confusion. "You wanted him to kiss you?" his voice held confusion. He slowly lowered his raised fists, wrapping Haruka in the safety of his arms, still sending murderous glares at Kei. Kei was doubled over, coughing blood as he gave a morose smile.

It was then that the rest of STARISH amd Haruka's family decided to poke their heads into Haruka's room, having been awakened by the noise from the fight. Ren, Tokiya, and Cecil were shirtless, showing their toned bodies, but Haruka would get to admire those later. All of their hair was ruffled and their clothes were wrinkled from sleep. Minori's hair was in a messy pink braid that looked like it had been through a hurricane and Shintaro and Kaito's spiky black hair stuck up at odd angles. Everyone standing in the doorway was extremely confused as they took in Kei's bloodied face and Satsuki with his arms wrapped around a still-shaking Haruka.

"S-Satsuki!" Syo exclaimed, worried about what the unstoppable force had done or would do.

"No!" She shook her head violently, pink stands whipping her cheeks. "I love Kei, but not the way I love you and the others. But please, he is still my brother. I don't want you guys to hurt each other." She buried her head against Satsuki's chest, gripping his green t-shirt in her fists as tears slid down her cheeks.

Kei laughed humorlessly. He had been right, she didn't love him that way. How could he be so stupid? He had really blown it, now he couldn't even show his face to Haruka. Standing with a grimace, he pushed past the crowd standing in the doorway and he walked out the front door, disappearing into the night before anyone could stop him.

He faintly heard Haruka calling his name. "Kei! Kei-nii! Please stop!" He ran faster, tears running down his face at his unbelievable stupidity. What was he thinking? Not only did she have seven of the most popular men in Japan ready to wait on her hand and foot, but she was pregnant. He had assaulted his pregnant sister. God, what kind of human did that make him? He screamed in frustration at himself.

Once he had run far enough from the house, he collapsed on a large rock in the middle of the moonlit glade, burying his face in his the crook of his arm, crying. He had really done it today. Maybe she would forgive him one day, she wasn't the type to hold grudges after all.

He groaned. He needed to fall in love with someone else. Someone preferably not in a relationship, pregnant, or related to him. He laughed slightly at his own idiocy. He would pull himself together and apologize eventually. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but definitely someday.

...xxXXxx...

Haruka ran out of the bedroom, chasing after he brother, but she was not fast enough to catch the former track runner. She cried, falling to her knees again. She really did love Kei, but she had never thought of- could never think of- him as anything but her older brother.

Otoya sat down to her right, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cried with her face in her hands. Cecil sat to her left, gently rubbing her back when the sobs subsided into hiccups. Syo's warm hands brought her to her feet before Ren scooped her up in his arms, gently pressing her tiny frame against his muscular chest and carrying her back to her room. They knew just what she needed right now, and they were happy to do it.

Satsuki stood in the shadows of her bedroom as Ren lowered her to the mattress and Masato pulled the covers up to her chin. Tokiya sat by her bedside for a few minutes, soothingly rubbing her forehead and whispering sweet nothings. When the hiccups finally subsided, and Tokiya left, Satsuki stood awkwardly, looking at Haruka's tear-stained face.

He began to leave when her shaky voice stopped him. He turned to her in surprise. "Please don't leave me alone," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly. Satsuki looked around, he was going to sit on her desk chair when she gently patted the edge of her bed.

He sat down. "I'm sorry," he began awkwardly, he never did like words, but then again, he didn't usually like people either. Yet, this girl had found a way into both Natsuki's heart and his, after all, they were one and the same deep down.

"No. Don't be sorry, you saved me. I'm sorry that it had to be from my brother. I have never seen him like that. I had no idea that he might do something like that." Her voice started to shake again like she was going to cry.

Satsuki panicked. What did one do with a crying girl? Luckily for him, she did not cry again, but he took her tiny hand in his larger one anyway. Her hand was small like a child's, but thin like a lady's and surprisingly soft for that of a pianist.

"Haruka," his voice was unusaully gentle as he spoke to her. "Promise me that you will watch over Natsuki for me. I have a feeling he won't be needing me as much soon."

Haruka gasped. "Satsuki, you are not a crutch for Natsuki anymore, you are a part of him, a facet of his personality, and I love you and him both. Please don't talk like a man on his deathbed!" She was sitting up now, leaning against the headboard, her legs tangled in the light green sheets. Her hair was a little messy, but Satsuki loved it anyway.

She stared deep into his emerald orbs, searching for anything other than resignation. She grabbed his other hand, surprising him by pulling him into a tight hug. Satsuki froze in surprise at first, but his cold features quickly warmed. He could feel her gently swollen abdomen through the cotton fabric of her dress. She took his face in her hands. "Promise me that you won't disappear. Natsuki is stronger now, but both of you are my knights in shining armor. Whether it be Piyo-chan armor or otherwise. I don't want to lose anyone else tonight."

He looked into her honeycomb eyes, feeling guilty. He looked down with her hands still on his cheeks. She suddenly brought his face up and kissed him on the lips. He nearly jumped, extremely startled by her actions. She started to pull back, as if surprised by her own actions, but Satsuki put a hand behind her head and crashed his lips against hers once more.

"I love you, Nanami Haruka," two voices mumbled against her lips. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a golden light as his two personalities merged back into one. After years of despair and heartbreak caused by that woman, Natsuki had fallen in love again, and Satsuki fell for Haruka too. The two broken halves of his soul became one as he looked at Haruka passionately.

"Thank you for accepting all of me. Thank you for making me whole again," he whispered lovingly, crying in relief. He had finally been freed from his curse and his pain. Natsuki looked at her with new eyes, eyes that showed his adoration and his passion simultaneously. "We- I love you, Haru-chan."

Haruka pulled him into another hug and he kissed her once more, grateful to his little fairy, his Haru-chan.

* * *

**A/N: Satsuki is not gone. He and Natsuki became one person like they used to be before the incident in his childhood. Now Natsuki and Satsuki are one, but Nacchan will still have kawaii moments and Satsuki-like traits will surface from time to time so he can act a little bipolar. This chapter was mostly Natsuki/Satsuki x Haruka**

**So thanks for reading. Please fave, follow, and review! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, things you liked, things you didn't (critiques are welcome, flames are not).**

**Next chapter will deal with some of the guys telling their families. There will be moments and chapters between Haru and each of the guys.**


	7. Down Time

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story. Now, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every time? I (sadly) don't own this series or any others at this moment in time.**

* * *

It had been two months since they left Haruka's house. The morning after Kei left had been awkward, spent in almost absolute silence from the time everyone awoke until they got back to the Master Course dorms. Once they were home, everyone had disappeared into their rooms, lost to their thoughts.

After another day had been spent with everyone not knowing how to feel or what to think, Reiji had decided to cheer everyone up. He dragged his kouhais to the park, and by making some blatant passes at Haruka, he had gotten the guys fired up and Haruka blushing pinker than her hair. The guys were just about ready to kill him when he revealed his intention all along was to get them back to acting like themselves.

After he helped, things got back to being relatively normal in the Master Course, well, as normal as things get for these seven world-famous idols and their composer. The guys immersed themselves in work and taking care of Haruka's newfound cravings.

Tokiya couldn't understand it. Most women wanted sugar or meat, but Haruka was craving weird things like pasta primavera or a hamburger, basically anything that was hard to find in Japan. But the guys helped regardless. Ren would cook for her when he could, and Tokiya would take care of her cravings otherwise. This often entailed many late night or early morning trips to the convenience store in disguise.

Cecil spent his days telling her belly the stories of the great kings of Agnapolis and the battles they fought. He told them like bedtime stories, and Haruka would find herself immersed in them as well, her honey colored eyes widening as his words enthralled her. His teal eyes would sparkle and his hands gesticulated despite the audience not being able to see them. One day, a letter had come in the mail for him, but he had tossed it to the side without opening the royal seal. He wasn't ready to deal with his parents yet.

Otoya would play guitar and sing to the babies; he said that he wanted to make sure they would love music as much as their parents. Masato was still having trouble loosening up around Haruka, sometimes his blushes put hers to shame. However, one night he finally, truly, mastered the art of embracing. Let's just say that the others were impressed, and some sake was passed around in celebration.

Now that two months had passed, the incident with Kei was mostly forgotten by the guys, and Haruka had already forgiven him in her heart; she would just have to tell him that in person next time she saw him.

Syo had landed another acting job with Hyuuga-sensei, so he was gone more often than the others. He felt guilty not being there to take care of Haruka, but at night, he would curl up with his head on her lap and she would encourage him to keep working toward his dream as her fingers played with his soft, blonde locks.

The guys had written the lyrics to the new song she had composed while at her childhood home. It was called "Dream of the Shining Future", and it was dedicated to their babies. Shining decided that they would debut the song once the babies had been born by holding another concert.

For the first time since they returned from the trip to Haruka's, all of STARISH was gathered with Haruka in the living room. Her belly was quickly growing larger, but that was to be expected since they were going to be having at least seven babies. Now that she was five months in, her stomach was the size of a beach ball. She had started to feel self-conscious, but her lovers were always there to remind her how beautiful she was in their eyes, but the June heat did nothing to ease her discomfort, so she spent most her time inside now, enjoying the cool air.

They were sprawled out around the living room, chatting about work and the babies. Syo's movie shoot was finally over, and he was excited to spend more time with Haruka. Suddenly, Haruka's stomach started to growl, making the boys laugh and Haruka blush in embarrassment. "So, Lady, what would you like for lunch today?" Ren inquired with a laugh.

Haruka thought for a minute before her face lit up. "I would like to have pizza today, if you would."

"Of course, my lady," Ren said with a flourish that made his dark, golden locks form a curtain around his face briefly before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Otoya rubbed Haruka's stomach gently while Cecil recounted the tale of King Amir of Agnapolis. Meanwhile, Syo and Masato were reading the newspaper headlines over Tokiya's shoulder.

The headlines screamed, "STARISH ON BREAK?!" in massive letters. Underneath was a short blurb, "The hot group seems to be taking some down time, and the world wants to know: Where is their composer?" The article went on to talk about how Haruka had not been seen in public since she was hospitalized three months ago at their last concert. The journalists were theorizing that something had happened to her and that was why the group had not held any concerts since, or that something bigger was going on. Tokiya's brows furrowed as he read. This was not good, suspicion was already causing questions to be asked, questions that were expected after the babies were born, or if Haruka were recognized in public.

Bright emerald eyes scanned the living room. With QUARTET NIGHT being busy today, and the rest of STARISH being occupied, Natsuki was a bit bored, so he stood. "I'm going to help Ren in the kitchen!" he announced excitedly. He hadn't cooked anything for Haruka and the babies yet, so he wanted to feed them the best possible homemade food.

But instead, everyone looked up and simultaneously shouted,"NO!"

He looked down at his friends and lover in confusion, green eyes widening innocently. "Why not? I wanted to try out my new Piyo-chan spatula." Sure enough, he held up a pink spatula with Piyo-chan figure on the top of the handle.

"That's alright Nacchan," Otoya started. "I'm sure Ren has it covered, besides, why don't you show Haruka the scene you have been working on for that theater job you landed?"

Natsuki's eyes lit up. "Of course!" He spent the next half hour acting. He had landed the role after he had become whole again. It was more serious than anything Natsuki had done before, even more than the gravure shoot a couple years ago. In this play, he was the orphaned apprentice to a master sword-smith for the emperor. The city was on the brink of war, and Nishimura (his character) was being pushed to the limits as the army demanded more weapons than the sword-smiths could provide. After mercenaries from the foreign army attacked his master, killing him and leaving Nishimura seriously injured, he vowed vengeance against the assailants, joining the army front lines until he could take revenge on those who wronged him.

As Natsuki acted, more of Satsuki came out. His eyes lost their gentle radiance, becoming hard as steel. He played the character perfectly; a man who was once kind, turned to stone by the cost of war. Haruka was moved to tears when he acted out the last scene before taking a deep bow.

They heard clapping behind them as Ren emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a burgundy towel that he threw over his shoulder. "Lunch is served," he announced.

Haruka tore into the cheesy pizza, savoring the masterful way Ren had combined the flavors into one. The guys watched her with wide smiles, enjoying their pizza as well.

Cecil had poked it at first, not knowing what to make of the foreign food, but when he saw how much Haruka was enjoying it, he took a tentative bite, his eyes lighting up as the swirl of flavors hit his tongue. "This must be the food of the Muses! It is godly!" Cecil bowed to the slice of pizza on his plate, making Haruka and the others burst out laughing. Cecil looked at his princess and companions in confusion. "Is this not the food of the Muses?" Haruka just laughed harder. Every time Cecil opened his mouth to say something, she lost herself in another fit of laughter.

When she finally stopped giggling, she rubbed tears of laughter out of her eyes. "Gomen, Cecil, but I have never heard pizza described that way before. It isn't a Japanese dish, I think it is a more western food, farther west than Agnapolis."

Cecil looked embarrassed as he continued nibbling on his slice of pizza. Even Tokiya had laughed at him, so he must have done something very silly by Japanese standards.

Soon Cecil was pulled from his mortification as Shining's laughter echoed around the spacious room. They didn't react this time, they just sat waiting for him to show himself. When he appeared out of thin air, ready to take a bow, the boys and Haru didn't react, they just kept eating their pizza and doing other things.

He looked down at them in confusion. Damn, he needed to get more creative, they weren't surprised anymore! Putting that aside, Shining lowered his arms back to his sides and cleared his throat. "Big, big news!" he announced in his usual booming voice.

He finally got everyone's attention. Tokiya even closed his new book on parenting with a reluctant sigh. "Yesterday, your mansion was finished being constructed! As I speak, movers are gathering your belongings and escorting them to your new place of residence. It will be done being painted and decorated in two weeks time." He paused, "So, I am sending you on vacation for the time being. You will be staying at my private villa in Fiji. There is a bus waiting outside to take you to my private jet. Anything you may need is waiting for you at the villa already." He gave a flourish that read, 'You may clap now.'

"Fiji! Sweet!" Otoya cheered. His ruby eyes grew as wide as saucers in excitement. Cecil was excited for a vacation, not realizing the close proximity that it would put him to water and fish.

"Oh, but first, you will be stopping by the obstetrician's office for a check-up, Miss Nanami. Please enjoy your vacation." Shining then vanished behind a trap door in the wall.

"Did you know about that secret passage?" Syo asked Natsuki. The older blonde just shrugged his broad shoulders in response.

Once everyone was finished eating, they put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed outside to see a luxurious black bus waiting for them. Hyuuga and Ringo sat in the front seats. Hyuuga had his arms crossed over his chest. Cecil was going to ask if they were going to Fiji as well, but Ringo held up a perfectly manicured hand to stop them from saying anything. "Don't worry, we're only escorting you to the airport. You will be alone with Haru-chan on the way to the villa."

Most of the guys blushed at the thought of being unattended with Haruka. They clambered onto the bus, Haruka sat near the front with Cecil sitting to her right, next to the aisle. During the half hour drive to the doctor's office, Haruka fell asleep, her head resting on Cecil's shoulder, his chestnut brown hair tickling her ivory cheek. When they pulled up to a gray concrete and glass structure with a medical office sign planted in the perfectly trimmed grass, the bus stopped, Haruka woke up, and everyone piled out, except Hyuuga.

Once inside the building, they sat in a sterile, white waiting room for not even a minute before the nine of them were ushered into a private room. A small, middle-aged woman with smile lines creasing her face soon joined them. "Hello, minna-san, I will be your doctor for the duration of the pregnancy. My name is Dr. Hihara. Today, Miss Nanami had been scheduled for an ultrasound. Now that you are five months along, we can get a definite count on the babies, and we can also tell genders. Would you like to know the genders?"

The guys looked at Haruka questioningly. Haruka looked at their faces, "I would like it to be a surprise, but you guys are welcome to know."

"No, I'll wait, if you want, Haru-chan," Otoya declared. Cecil and Natsuki nodded. Masato and Syo looked a little disappointed, but they nodded in agreement anyway.

Ren said, "I admit, I am a little curious, but I will always wait for you, Lady."

Tokiya faced the doctor, "For now, just the number will suffice, thank you."

Dr. Hihara nodded kindly. She lifted Haruka's cream colored shirt to reveal her very large midsection. The doctor chuckled slightly when Haruka squeaked at the cold of the ultrasound gel.

"Let's see what we have here," she trailed off, moving the device around as she squinted at a monitor. Her face broke into a kind smile as she announced, "Congratulations, it looks like you will be having-."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for cliffhangers! They make things more fun. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow! Ok, I got ahead of myself when I said the guys' families would be in this chapter. They will come soon enough, I promise! Sorry if you were hoping for that, but I wanted a chapter or two of fluff after the Kei bombshell and the little one I am dropping soon.**


	8. Planes and Paternal Wonder

**A/N: So now you get to find out the official number of babies. Get ready! Please read, review, fave, and follow! Thanks for all the support, my wonderful followers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I now own Utapri all days of the week that don't end in the letter y. Hey! Wait a second, all of them end in y!**

* * *

"Let's see what we have here," she trailed off, moving the device around as she squinted at the monitor. Her face broke into a kind smile as she announced, "Congratulations, it looks like you will be having ten very healthy babies."

Haruka's golden eyes widened, her hands flying to her abdomen. "T-ten?" she stuttered. "I thought it was just going to be the seven. Ten?!"

Otoya and Cecil looked dumbstruck. Ren was at a loss for words for once, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. Natsuki looked surprised, but rather happy. Syo's cerulean eyes were wide in shock as he froze like the Tinman without oil. Masato simply tried to rationalize the new situation, "But if there are ten, that only increases the chances that we each have at least one child with her."

Tokiya nodded, looking thoughtful. He glanced down at Haruka's worried face, and his cold features melted into a smile. "May we see the screen, please?"

Dr. Hihara nodded at his request, turning the monitor for the family to see. "Sugoi!" Otoya cheered,"Look at how big they are getting! Arigato, Haru-chan!"

Masato looked at the screen, pleased by the progressive growth of the babies, and awed by the image on the screen before him. The screen was black and white, and it looked very crowded in her womb, but the guys smiled nevertheless. Ren looked closely at the little hands and feet, feeling himself becoming proud to be a future father.

Tokiya turned to the doctor once more. "Sensei, may we get some printed sonogram pictures?" The doctor smiled at Tokiya, nodding once more, she continued showing them the babies for another couple minutes before printing out several dozen copies.

Syo looked at all of the pictures. "Um, why did you print out so many? There are only eight of us," he questioned.

Dr. Hihara smiled before cryptically saying, "You'll understand soon enough. Take these with you on your trip to Fiji, and take good care of this young lady."

In less than and hour, the gang was sitting aboard Shining's luxurious private jet as Ringo waved goodbye to them, tears in his eyes, waving a handkerchief like the damsels in movies.

Haruka settled herself on one of the plush suede seats near the front, sinking into the soft cushioning. She could have fallen asleep right then, if it were not for Ren sitting down across from her.

"It's going to be a long flight, Little Lamb. If you want, we can make good use of the separate cabins. After all, I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club."

She couldn't see his facial expression very well, since he was backlit by the soft, golden glow of the reading lamp, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. "E-eh. W-well, maybe some day," she managed to splutter.

He chuckled at her dark blush. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but the offer stands." With that, Ren got up and sauntered over to pester poor Masato who was reading a book Tokiya had lent him.

Soon enough, they heard the pilot say, "We will be taking off shortly, please take your seats now. Our destination is sunny Fiji. Sit back and enjoy the flight, it's going to be a good ten hours."

Haruka looked at her lovers. Cecil had taken the seat Ren vacated, and beside him sat Otoya. Tokiya had settled in to the right of Haruka, his head leaning on the window. Across the aisle, Ren was sitting next to Masato while they discussed a business convention that was coming up shortly. Syo was next to the opposite window, his eyes glued to the screen of his tablet as he read the script for his next movie. Beside him, Natsuki was knitting intricate and beautiful little sweaters in a myriad of pastel colors.

As she looked over Tokiya's shoulder at the puffy white clouds, her thoughts drifted to fluffy sheep, and soon enough, she was asleep on his shoulder. Tokiya looked down at Haruka affectionately. He trailed his left hand gently down her cheek. Her beautiful pink hair tumbled down around her shoulders in a cascade of silk.

Eventually, Tokiya was also lulled into a state of torpid serenity, his long, blue eyelashes sweeping down as his sapphire eyes closed. When his breathing was even, and he was as deeply asleep as Haruka, his head rested atop hers, blue and pink mixing as the couple slept.

Cecil and Otoya had fallen asleep in the reclining seats. Their bodies were a tangle of limbs as both boys sprawled out all over the place. Natsuki had finished two little sweaters before he too had fallen asleep from boredom. Masato was still silently reading his borrowed book and Syo was still reading over his new script.

Ren would never admit it to a living soul, but he loathed airplanes. His mother, Renge, had died in a plane crash when he was a small child, and ever since, Ren had been uneasy in the air. Now when the plane hit a patch of turbulence, Ren's heart skipped a beat. It took all of his dignity to suppress a cry of fear and surprise that bubbled up in his throat.

Deciding it better to be embarrassed in private, Ren stood abruptly and walked to one of the back cabins of the plane. Once there, he curled up on the small bed that was attached to the wall. God forbid anyone should find him in such a position of helplessness.

After a particularly rough patch of air, Ren was practically shaking. Suddenly, his head jolted up when he heard the curtain that separated the cabins being moved. Standing there, lit from behind as though she was an angel, was Haruka. She looked at him shyly.

He stared up at her in surprise, too scared to use one of his usual pick-up lines. "What are you doing back here, Lady?" he willed his voice not to quaver, but it did anyway. Haruka pretended not to notice as she drew closer to him.

"I woke up when we hit the turbulence, and I noticed you weren't in the main cabin."

Not wanting to appear weak, Ren mustered up some of his usual bravado. "So you came looking for me? Did you decide to join the Mile High Club after all?"

Haruka smiled at him gently before saying, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She sat down on the edge of the bed, tilting her head to the side slightly as she scanned his face.

"Honestly, I am not alright." Ren had no idea what drove him to admit that, but he was glad that he did. "I actually hate planes. My mother died in a plane crash when I was six."

Haruka took his shaking hand between her soft palms. "It's alright to be afraid sometimes. I don't expect you to always be strong, everyone has something that they don't feel comfortable talking about."

"Thank you, Little Lamb," he chuckled in self-pity at the end of the sentence. "I wanted to be the strong one, the untouchable one, but it looks like you have discovered my weakness."

"Being strong often means admitting that you aren't perfect. I love you no matter what, R-Ren." She blushed and stuttered when he pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

After a minute, pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly from behind as he buried his face in her hair. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of raspberries. She blushed again, but rather than moving away, she gently placed her hand atop his as they rested on her stomach.

They sat that way for a while until they were jolted from their peace by a sudden movement. This time, it didn't come from the plane, it came from the babies kicking. Ren looked at Haruka in surprise. His hands trailed over her abdomen as he felt the babies stir.

Haruka giggled sweetly as he wore an astonished look. "Lady! This is amazing." His hands continued roaming her stomach gently. With each successive kick, his fear diminished and his grin grew wider. "Is this the first time they have kicked?"

Haruka smiled. "It's not the first time really, but it is certainly the most active they have been so far. You see, they're telling their Papa that it's going to be okay. Isn't that right guys?" Haruka asked her stomach. In response, they got another kick that made both parents laugh.

They stayed like that for a while until both fell asleep. Haruka was still sitting in Ren's arms when Masato came in to tell them they were landing soon. He had gently shaken Ren's shoulder and then left so Ren could wake Haruka himself.

By the time they finally touched down on the landing strip leading to Shining's villa, Syo had read through his script and Natsuki had knitted five more sweaters. Just next to the plane, a black limousine waited to chauffeur them the half mile to the villa.

The impressive building loomed in the distance. It's cream-colored walls rose up out of the island like a giant fortress. After they had been shuttled up to the front driveway, Cecil helped Haruka out of the car and up the steps with the others following behind.

Waiting by the front door was none other than Shining accompanied by Ringo, Hyuuga, and QUARTET NIGHT.

"Oi! What are you guys doing here? I thought that you said we would be alone with Haruka. And how did you get here before us?" Syo asked Ringo pointedly.

Shining began by saying, "We only just arrived ourselves. Don't worry, we are only here for a week. But before all of that, I have a surprise for you."

"How we got here is not important. And I actually only said you would be alone with her on the way down to Fiji. But since everyone is here now, let's head inside, shall we?" Ringo waved his hand nonchalantly. His face was mostly hidden by a large, floppy hat with a cerulean bow that matched his summer dress and complemented his eyes.

The STARISH guys looked a bit disappointed, but they still entered the building behind Shining and the others.

The entryway was a massive two-story room with a floor of speckled marble in various off-white tones. Above, a large crystal chandelier acted as the focal point of the room and deep velvety-red walls rose high above their heads. Otoya craned his neck as he looked up at the steeped ceiling that was covered in impressive white moldings that displayed various musical symbols and scenes. Treble clefs formed flowers while half-notes became the figures of musicians. Instruments could be seen if one carefully analyzed the formation of whole notes.

Otoya was jolted from his amazement by the sound of Shining clearing his throat uncomfortably. The massive man had his back turned to the group that trailed behind him."Before we move into the next room, I have something I would like to admit," Shining stated, turning around to face Haruka and STARISH.

He motioned the others to continue on ahead before he slowly removed his ever-present sunglasses. Behind the shades were strikingly familiar eyes. They were same deep red eyes as Otoya's. "When I was younger, I had a son with my composer. After she died in a plane crash when he was a baby, I went into a spiral of depression. That was the end of my singing career, but also my fathering career." Shining looked down, ashamed of himself before he continued on, "I put my son in an orphanage because I thought that I could not be a parent alone. I kept an eye on him always, contributing to the orphanage and made sure he was taken care of, but I never approached my son. He grew up, sadly, as an orphan because I stupidly chose to abandon him in my grief, and I thought he would hate me if I went to him later."

Here he looked up at the group briefly. Most of the guys looked lost, but Haruka, Cecil, Tokiya, and Otoya looked like they had an idea of where this was going. Otoya looked at Shining, the mirrored vermillion orbs communicating silently.

"Mister Ittoki is actually my son and heir." Shining looked at his son, continuing to explain, "Your surname is your mother's. She was quite a woman. Very headstrong, but so kind. I wish she could be here with us now. I am so sorry for not raising you, for letting my grief cloud my judgement, and for leaving you as an orphan. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just thought you should know. You are not alone, you never have been."

When Shining finished his confession, he suddenly seemed to have found something very interesting in the specks of marble on the floor. His scarlet eyes were glued to the little spots as he refused to meet Otoya's gaze.

Otoya, for his part, was processing the information rather well. He looked at the older man whose shoulders were curved downward, as if in a frown, and his eyes softened further at the sight of his father. "It's alright. I forgive you. I understand what you did now, and I'm glad to know that I have a living parent. Now at least I know that my parents didn't give me up because they didn't love me. I'm just happy to have a family." Otoya walked over to Shining, pulling his father into a tight hug. "I-it's nice to meet you, Dad."

Shining looked very relieved and happy as he pulled his son in for a tighter hug. "I'm so sorry I ever let you go. I missed out on so much and I wasn't there for you. I should have been a better father, but I am never letting go again," he whispered in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"But you're here now and that's all that matters." The rest of STARISH looked at the reunited family happily. Ren's lips twisted in a slightly bitter smile since his own parents were long gone.

When the father and son finally separated, Shining began to lead the way to the rest of the house. Once again, his reflective white sunglasses hid his expression, but the arm around Otoya's shoulders was enough to tell them that the secretive man had not completely walled himself off again.

Once the group had finally passed through the foyer and into the main area of the house, Natsuki noted the impressive double staircases that curled around the outer edges of the new room. To the left was a massive kitchen that extended straight down as far as Ren could see. Ahead of them, Tokiya filed away in his memory the enormous library that piqued his interest. To the right was a massive sitting room full of couches, but it wasn't the silk curtains that framed the bay windows, nor the plush leather couches that claimed their attention. It was not even the twelve-foot wide flat-screen that caught their attention. No, it was the two dozen or so people that occupied the couches that made STARISH freeze in the carved oak doorway, and one particular woman caught Shining off guard.

The woman was beautiful with rich auburn red hair and striking teal green eyes. Her skin was a light tan that glowed like the sun, and a smile graced her noble features. All of the above would make her attractive, but Shining just stared at her in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fish without water as he looked at her fair features.

Cecil flashed a broad grin as he embraced the woman. "Hi, Mom."

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who have played the games probably know what is happening next. Please note that I haven't played the games, but I did some research on them. Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Thanks guys!**


	9. Surprise?

**A/N: Another new chapter. I think this is the most chapters I have ever written for a story before. Please R&R. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. Sorry for the wait, but standardized testing takes time out people's lives...**

**Disclaimer:( Not mine.**

* * *

When the beautiful woman spotted Shining, a flicker of recognition flashed in her startled eyes. One dainty hand raised to her mouth as she gasped, her pink lips forming an 'o'. The shorter, but older, man beside her looked at Shining as well, his deep chocolate brown eyes taking in the equally imposing man that currently occupied his wife's attention.

"Mitsuo?" the woman asked. Her voice was silky and soft as she addressed Shining over her son's shoulder. Her teal silk gown made a light swishing sound as she disengaged from her son and approached the familiar producer.

Shining continued gaping before he could form words. "B-but, you're dead. You died, I saw the plane crash! You can't be alive, Kotomi." His booming voice broke on the last word as Shining fell to his knees on the hard marble floor, not sure what to think anymore.

Kotomi shook her head slowly. "No- I'm alive. Twenty-two years ago, I woke up in a desert, surrounded by wreckage with no memory of who I was. The only reason I even knew my own name was the travel badge pinned to my jacket. I wandered through that desert until I stumbled across a gleaming city. The music drifting across the scorching sands had brought me to a beautiful land that worshipped the Muses, I found Agnapolis. Once there, I met and fell in love with a wonderful man who turned out to be the king, my beloved Sohrab. I have had amnesia about my past for over twenty years, and now, seeing you, it's coming back, in bits and pieces."

"Do you really remember me?" Shining asked slowly. His voice quavered as if he was hoping against hope.

Kotomi nodded this time, her auburn waves bouncing on her slim shoulders."I do now. Oh, Mitsuo, where is our son?" Sohrab's chocolate eyes widened as he learned more about his wife's missing past. Cecil looked at his mother in surprise, getting presentiment about what was about to occur.

"Right here," Shining said softly as he put his arm around Otoya's shoulders, confirming Cecil's guess.

Otoya's eyes widened like saucers and he clutched Haruka's hand for support. The shell-shocked red head gaped as the news sank in. "HUH?! After wishing and wondering for years, I never imagined meeting my parents this way. First I found out I was going to be a father, and now I find out that I'm not an orphan at all!" Ruby eyes flickered back and forth between the two adults before going blank. Otoya suddenly swayed on his feet passing out from shock. He started to fall backwards onto Tokiya, but the blunette caught him by the shoulders, slowly lowering his limp form to the dark emerald carpet.

Kotomi gasped when he started falling and then sent a puzzled look at Shining after she made sure her older son was taken care of. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could form words, someone else started talking.

Syo piped up, "But doesn't that make Otoya and Cecil half-brothers?"

"Very good, Shorty," Ren added, ruffling Syo's hair in a condescending manner.

"I already knew that," Tokiya interjected abruptly. "The two of them are a lot alike and their facial structure is nearly identical. I did some research about the president's music career when I was deciding to attend Saotome Gakuen, and I came across a woman named Ittoki Kotomi. When I was determining whether or not to accept Cecil as part of the Master Course, I researched his home country. Imagine my surprise when I found out the queen, Aijima Kotomi, was the same woman. After some more cross-referencing, I had confirmed it."

Everyone stared at him in shock. "Well, you always were good at getting facts," Ren agreed. His voice showed his slight awe at the bluenette's analytical prowess.

"But, why didn't you tell us?" Cecil asked in confusion.

Tokiya looked uncomfortable at the question. "I was going to, but when Ringo realized what I knew, he told me that I should let the family find out on their own because more was involved than I realized. When the topic never came around again, I had mostly forgotten." He rubbed the back of his his, as if ashamed and slightly embarrassed.

Attention now turned to Ringo who was admiring his candy-apple red nails when he felt many eyes staring at him. He chuckled nervously. "Don't be mad, Shining-san needed to figure this out on his own and with good time."

Shining looked like he was going to say something when Cecil began talking again.

"I have a brother," Cecil trailed off, looking at his older brother who's eyes were just beginning to flutter open. The younger man looked as happy as he had when he joined STARISH.

Kotomi looked at her passed out son. "Didn't he say that he is going to be a father?"

"Yes," Shining stated slowly, not caring to elaborate yet. The plan of forcing STARISH to tell their parents had backfired when he had not paid closer attention to the king and queen of Agnapolis. He had met Sohrab before on many occasions throughout the years, but he had never seen the queen before, he hadn't even been expecting her to be here today. Now, he had met the queen, and she was also the love of his life, now married to his foreign friend.

Otoya jolted upright suddenly, only to stare at Cecil, as if really seeing the teal eyed prince for the first time. Cecil didn't give him long to stare though, he immediately tackled Otoya in a bear hug. "This is so cool! I always wanted a brother!"

Otoya returned the hug weakly, still adjusting to the idea of having a family outside of the orphanage. Just wait until he tells the principal of the orphanage!

Cecil was helping his brother to his feet when a woman in her mid-twenties suddenly appeared in front of Cecil and Otoya. She had long, wavy black hair that bounced around her hips and deep almost black eyes that pierced the prince's soul and simultaneously complemented her mocha complexion.

"Ah! Miki, you're here too," Cecil tried to sound excited, but he quickly became quiet when she stared at him.

"Who is she?" Masato asked Cecil.

"She's my older sister," Cecil managed to squeak under her gaze. He grabbed Haruka's hand for support.

Miki interjected sharply, "Half-sister. I'm the bastard daughter of the king." The guys looked surprised at her coarse language.

Sohrab blushed, as if in shame. Kotomi gave his hand a gentle squeeze as the foreign king began enunciating, "Miki was the result of my indiscrete past. Her mother passed when she was young, so I have been providing for her."

"Who knew parents were supposed to do that?" Miki said with biting sarcasm.

Sohrab sent her a deadly look and she silenced. "Since her mother was a courtesan, she has no stake to the throne. My son is my only heir."

"You could just say my mother was a prostitute and since they aren't legal, neither am I," she rolled her eyes, muttering something about Sohrab and diplomats.

The air grew thick with the tension between the family. Haruka looked at Cecil's tired face now. He looked a bit like a puppy with its tail between its legs. "I don't want the throne," he mumbled with clenched fists.

"You will take the throne. You have no choice in the matter," Sohrab declared.

Cecil stared straight into his father's eyes. "What about my life in Japan? I have friends! I have been able to sing the songs of the Muses! I have a wonderful woman by my side whom I love more than anything in the world, and she has made me a father." Cecil gestured to Haruka as he ranted.

Sohrab looked at the pink-haired girl for the first time. "She carries a royal child?" His voice held intrigue as he judged the composer with calculating eyes.

Cecil froze. "No, don't even think about it."

"If she carries a child of royal blood, then the child must be born in Agnapolis. How far along are you, my dear? Seven months? Eight?"

Haruka blushed under the King's intense gaze.

"Hold on just a minute," Otoya began.

"Baba (A/N: Dad), stop it!" Cecil pleaded.

Tokiya suddenly stood protectively in front of Haruka. "She as also carrying my child."

Ren joined Tokiya, flashing his Colgate-white teeth. "Mine as well."

"Me too," Otoya declaimed.

Syo joined his bandmates. "Same here."

"I have been blessed as well," Natsuki added with a wide grin.

"WHAT!" For the first time, the people who had been sitting quietly on the couches made their presence known.

While Sohrab took in the sight of seven young men declaring themselves to be the fathers of one woman's children, Kotomi turned an accusatory glare at her former lover before her eyes darted back to her two sons and Haruka. Miki seemed to have snapped out of her sulking temporarily to gape at the eight people with a very unladylike open mouth.

Since Shining was the only parent besides Haruka's who knew about the pregnancy, most of the guys paled when they turned to face their respective families and explain the statement they had just made.

Ren's two older brothers had been sitting with perfect posture in their pressed blue business suits until they jumped up demanding an explanation for their younger brother's announcement.

A woman with deep lapis lazuli eyes and dark blonde waves jumped to her feet beside a man with kind hazel eyes and spiky, dark blue hair. Tokiya looked at the woman with an even, almost cold gaze, as if daring his mother to say something while his father smiled apologetically, rubbing he back of his head and chuckling nervously.

Another woman with short, curly blonde hair had engulfed her son in a hug, her emerald eyes taking in Haruka's figure over Natsuki's shoulder. "Na-chan, Mama is so happy for you!" She squeezed him tighter, and Otoya now understood where Natsuki got his personality.

Syo's parents and his brother had engulfed him in a tight hug. "Good going, Bro! She's a pretty one!" Kaoru cheered, ruffling his older brother's hair.

Masato's little sister, Mai, had managed a half-hearted congratulations despite their father's disapproving glare. Masato then faced his father with steely eyes, waiting for a punishment.

When Haruka scanned the faces of the crowd, she gasped when she spotted her own family. In particular, when her golden gaze landed on a familiar waterfall of purple hair and a tumble of ruby waves. Sitting there with her family was not just Kei, but Tomo-chan as well. Kei sat with his arm wrapped around her former roommate's shoulders, whispering sweet words in her ear, that made the singer blush.

Kei looked up at his sister and smiled gently. Haruka slowly made her way between the crowds of families to her brother. "Onii-chan, let's start over, ne?" she offered, letting him know he was forgiven. Kei started to cry as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan. For everything."

"It's okay now, you have Tomo-chan now. Tomo-chan is the most wonderful person. She is my best friend, so treat her well, okay?" She smiled at her older brother before turning to Tomochika. "Can you look after my brother for me? It's his turn to be loved by someone, and there is no one I would rather trust him with."

Tomo-chan laughed, "With a body like his, you don't have to worry, I'll keep my eyes on him forever."

Kei looked at his girlfriend with a fake pout. "What about my glorious personality?"

The red-head put her fist under her chin as she pretended to debate the question and draw out Kei's torture. "Hmmm, I suppose your personality can be pretty charming." She kissed him on the cheek and Haruka giggled at the couple's antics.

Suddenly, Haruka's head whipped around as she heard Kotomi screech, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANTED A NEW GENERATION OF IDOLS!?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so a bit of a weak ending, but I just had to update. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but my teachers are piling on the test prep for FCATs and EOCs...If anyone can guess correctly where I got Sohrab's name from, they get to ****_name Ren's second older brothe_****r. If no one guesses by the time I post the nest chapter, his name is just going to be Kenji. Also, if anyone would like to venture a guess about where I got the names of Tokiya's parents, they get to name one of his kids in a later chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
